Tales of Symphonia  Paradox Saga
by Hoshikawa Subaru
Summary: A war across time and the ages, a battle to save the world tree, starring all of our heroes and then some! I thank freakyanimegal for the inspiration from her stories.


**Tales of Symphonia – Paradox Saga**

_Hey guys this is my first Tales work. I hope a novel for my first try isn't too ambitious. I'd like to thank freakyanimegal for the inspiration to do this. _

_Disclaimer: I Hoshikawa Subaru do not own the characters in this story or any part of the tales series. Thank Namco for that._

Heimdall – Treant forest: Origin's Seal - 18 years earlier

The grounds before Origin's seal were stained with blood and reeked of dark energy everywhere. Amongst the fray, a young man lay on the ground, breathing heavily, and thoroughly exhausted. Another, taller, blond long-haired man stood only a few feet away, smirking, looking hardly tired at all.

_Damn…..it's no good….he's just too strong….Origin…..please forgive me…I couldn't stop him….._

**Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful. THIS is all the great hero is capable of? Foolish boy. You've stood in my way too long. **

_Idiot! At this rate the world of the future will never be saved!_

**Oh? Insolent child, what I am about to do is FAR from what you can imagine. With this I will save the tree and save my world!**

_If that's the case then why? Why kill those people who could have healed it? Why….WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?_

**Loud-mouthed brat. For the world to be saved some will have to die. My world needs me…AND I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY SOME BRASH LITTLE MONKEY! DIE! **

_Damn…I can feel it….the mana draining from my body….I have no choice…I'll have to use THAT._

A bright light began to glow about the man's blade as the King of summon spirits appeared before him.

_**Keeper of the divine blade. What is it you require of me?**_

_Origin…please for the sake of saving our world, and protecting the future, take me to the one who named Yggdrasill, and protected Martel…I need his help…I…I can't do this alone._

_**Very well. Prepare yourself!**_

In a flash, Origin and the young man had disappeared.

…**.The boy is more resourceful than I give him credit for. No matter. Whatever he does now is utterly pointless….please….wait for me!**

World Tree – Present Day

"YUAN! Has he called in yet?"

"Lloyd…"

A brunette haired teenager in red paced anxiously near the tree, facing a blue haired man in a ponytail who was beginning to look annoyed with the twin swordsman. A blond haired girl in white, a white haired boy wearing blue, along with another woman with the same hair color wearing orange, holding a staff stood to the side watching their companion pace about. Alongside them was a red haired man being slapped by a raven haired woman dressed in purple ninja garb, with a pink ribbon being tied around her waist. A blue haired man in ragged clothes stood silently away from the pair, next to a pink haired girl who stood next to him with a placid, stoic stare. Another couple stood near them, a blond haired young man, looking timidly at the pink-peach haired young lady with twin hair tales and a fang as she hugged onto his arm tightly.

"Wow, I never knew Lloyd could be so impatient about something other than food." said the white haired boy to the blond girl standing next to him.

"Genis, it's his dad! Of course Lloyd wants to see him!" the young woman chirped happily.

"Yeah but look at Yuan! The guy looks like he's about to crack any second now!"

"Genis, you know how Lloyd's been the last few days. After 2 years and hearing his father's coming back to help on his journey, it's no surprise that he would be this excited." the woman in orange replied as she read a rather thick book in her hands.

"Yeah but Raine, shouldn't we stop him from bugging Yuan before Yuan decides to thunder crash him in the face?"

"YOU STUPID PHILANDERER! I'LL SLAP YOU!"

The red haired man now lay on the ground moaning in pain as the purple clad ninja stood over him seething with anger.

"AW BUT JUBBLIES COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU LIKED I-!"

*SLAP*

"Paaaaiiiiiiin…soooo muuuuuuch…paaaiiiiiiiin…."

The blue haired man sighed.

"It looks like Zelos tried to grope Sheena again."

"Regal, likelihood of the chosen attempting to fornicate with Sheena again and failing is 300%"

The pink haired girl said emotionlessly.

"Presea, does this happen a lot?" the blond haired teenager in blue said nervously as the twin-tail haired girl was rubbing up against his arm.

"I wouldn't mind if you tried doing that on me sometimes Emil…." she said dreamily.

"MARTA!"

Emil blushed bright red as Marta began to push closer to him. Just another day for our heroes.

Until a bright white light began to flash in the middle near the tree.

"Hey wait what's that!"

The ball of light shrank and began to move towards the middle of the group. As it stopped 2 feet in front of Lloyd, the shape of a man began to form.

"DAD! IS THAT YOU?"

As the light began to recede, a second form, this time a taller figure began to step out and appear.

"WAIT WHO IS THAT?"

As the light faded, an unconscious young man in white armor fell over…right on top of the auburn spiky haired figure in purple who had just materialized out of thin air.

"OOF!"

"DAD? WHO IS THIS?"

"Lloyd, I don't know…but for the love of mana, could you get him off me?" the auburn haired man said with a rather aggravated face.

"HAH! That's what she sai-"

*SLAP*

"Raine…why did you slap Yuan?"

"Dammit Yuan! I don't care what we tried last nigh-"

As the group stared at Raine who now had a blush of her own on her own face due to what she was about to say and Yuan who was now moaning on the ground next to Zelos, the young man on the ground moaned in pain.

"Oh right! Professor! He looks injured! Can you heal him?"

"Right! Give me a moment!" REVITALIZE!"

The young man moaned as his eyes opened…to see a VERY pissed off auburn haired man in purple glaring absolute death at him.

"..SECOND"

The young man jumped to his feet and scrambled backwards, embarrassed as the other man stood up, looking quite intimidating as he glared at him.

"GAH!"

"Hold it Kratos! We don't even know who this is!"

At the sound of his son's voice, Kratos softened his glare, and stepped forward to help the flustered, confused and weary man up to his feet.

"Thanks, and sorry about that."

The young man took Kratos' hand as he stood up, still looking flustered at the incident that had just occurred….

…until he realized that this was an area completely unfamiliar to him.

"Wait! Where am I and what day is it?"

The group looked at the man as if he were crazy until Yuan stepped forward with a red slap mark covering a good portion of his face.

"The world tree, year 5998, and what are you doing here sir?"

He glared suspiciously at the man. This was a sacred area, covered by Martel's protection. No ordinary man could have gotten in here. Was he a demon or a monster of some sort?

Yuan stepped forward towards the man and asked:

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The young man eased up, his face turning serious and grim.

"My name is…"

_Yeah end of chapter already. I'd like to see where I go with this, so ideas are welcome! I'll try to update as often as I can so yeah. For now, Hoshikawa Subaru, pulsing out!_


End file.
